leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Draven/@comment-24702580-20151105153557
After looking at the new items and masteries for Draven I have the feeling that he is going to be a bit of a monster. If you combine Death's Dance and the new Phantom Dancer he will become essentially impossible to kill him (Death's dance essentially changes a percentage of incoming damage into a DoT, which means Draven has more time to lifesteal back to full hp before he gets bursted and Phantom Dancer gives a similar damage reduction effect to challanging smite on the most recent person you've attacked) The new Essence reaver will also be interesting because it gives the same stats as IE but with an additional 30% CDR, which just happens to be the break point where you can stack 2 axes without needing to attack minions (Something that makes him much more consistent in teamfights as you will always start with 2 axes) The changes to The Bloodthirster sadly do make it very unappealing as a rush item now because its cost went up by 200 and it lost 5 AD, but the lifesteal is stackable so that will be fun. Mercurial will also be a very good item on Draven, the cost is the same but it lost 5 AD in exchange for 10% lifesteal and if it weren't for its unappealing build path I would say it would be a fairly good rush item in lane against certain lane matchups (Varus, Ashe, and any CC and magic damage heavy supports) but unless you get very far ahead the build path will prevent that. The Infinity Edge changes are really the only bad news for Draven. He loses out on 15 AD in exchange for a slightly lowered cost but it still will be the best rush option in most games. The Black Cleaver changes have me thinking a bit, but honestly I still don't think it will be all that great especially when compared to the other new anti-tank options mostly because there are very few targets that will even be able to survive long enough for Draven to get the full 6 stacks on them but it could still be an option against teams with 3-4 tanky targets (Naut jungle, Galio mid, Maokai top, Braum support, and some kind of adc) Lord Dominik's Regards will be an incredibly good option on Draven especially if the passive amplifies the damage on his Q (It sounds like it will, but you never know.) Even if it doesn't, the item itself will allow Draven to take down pretty much any target. The rework for Maw of Malmortius makes the item a little less justifiable for Draven but it will defintely be a great option to deal with a Mordekaiser, especially with the 10 flat armor pen and lifesteal while low. As said below, Rapid Firecannon will be amazing. Being able to poke with auto attacks as Draven is crazy since he has the tendency to chunk squishies for 1/3 - 2/3 their hp when he crits, I will be building this item basically every game, it also outslasses Statikk Shiv in pretty much every way. In my opinion, Youmuus will be the best item for Draven when he gets a huge lead early (Like 3 kills with ~600g from passive) The active is basically a max rank W with a 6 second duration, the 20 flat armor pen really helps you maximize your level advantage as most ADCs have very low base armor in the early game even with runes. While the 15% crtical strike being removed makes the item a bit more suited for an AD assassin the bump from 30 to 65 AD is still more than enough to make it a viable item on Draven (Plus, it builds out of 4 longswords, which makes it MUCH easier to build and also boosts your swag factor by about 9001%) The change to starting items for ADs also will benefit Draven quite heavily. The decision between buying Cull and Dorans blade is something that can easily net Draven a huge lead either way. While Cull gives 3 AD less, no hp, and 3hp on hit instead of lifesteal it also gives you a net profit of ~100 gold when you hit 100 CS and sell the item in comparison to the net loss of ~300 gold when you buy and eventually sel a dorans blade, meaning that unless you can use the stat advantage to get a kill you would otherwise be unable to get you set yourself behind by 400 gold (The difference between buying a pickaxe first back and a BF Sword first back) For Draven, it is 100% of the time better to get Cull. The reasoning for this is that having 3 AD is not enough of an advantage for other ADCs to be able to beat a Draven in a fight. He will still be significantly stronger than anyone else in lane and the loss of 3 AD really isn't going keep him from getting kills in most situations. As for the mastery changes, Draven will benefit very highly because he now has the ability to invest fairly heavily into early game lane dominance stats like lifesteal, healing buffs, and hp regen while still getting all the offensive stats he will need. As long as the Critical strike healing mastery interacts properly with his Q he will be perfectly fine.